1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of golf club equipment and design, and more particularly to the golf club in combination with an interchangeable hosel for quickly and economically interchanging club lie angles and club heads for various types of golf play and players.
2. Description of Related Art
The sport of golf commands perhaps the largest body of equipment technology available today for any sport or leisure activity. The range of golf club equipment, golf balls and various accessories appears to be endless and ever growing. It is suggested that more leisure dollars are spent on golf equipment per player than any other sport activity.
In fact, the undersigned has acquired two U.S. patents to add to this body of golf equipment technology. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,740, D'Eath teaches a golf putter having a substantially t-shaped putter club head having a perpendicularly disposed elongated body housing a plurality of weighted balls arranged in diametrically abutting relation for improved energy transfer into the golf ball when struck. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,125,341, D'Eath teaches a golf club putter having a uniquely arranged and configured multi-material density club head for improved balance and energy delivery into a putted golf ball. D'Eath has also invented a unique design taught in U.S. D586,413.
Despite the ever increasing cost of each equipment item in the field of golf, nonetheless each golf club is typically uniquely configured both with respect to club head design, shape and weight, and also with respect to the lie angle between the club shaft and the bottom surface of the club head so that, should a golfer wish to vary the parameters of the golf club, new equipment bearing those redesigned or reconfigured features is typically purchased, the previous equipment being discarded or passed on to other players.
However, occasionally, a design emerges for golf club equipment which facilitates some degree of interchangeability which renders parameter alteration of the golf club easier and less expensive. That is the case with the present invention on several levels. Not only does the present disclosure afford interchangeability of hosels to effect quick and easy alteration of the club lie angle, but the same club shaft may be utilized on a variety of golf club heads such as putters, irons, and woods club heads utilizing the same hosel and shaft and associated gripping area of the shaft. For example, should the golfer wish to alter the lie angle of a special golf club putter, the head is removed, another hosel interchanged with the current hosel and, in increments of 1° or 2°, the lie angle of shaft to club head bottom surface is easily alterable utilizing simple, easily available tools.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.